Kaimur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Bihar | subdivision_type2 = Administrative Division | subdivision_name2 = Patna Division | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Bhabua | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 8268 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1289074 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = Auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = Tehsils | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = LokSabha | blank1_info_sec1 = Sasaram]) | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = http://www.kaimur.bih.nic.in/ | footnotes = }} Kaimur district is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India. The district headquarters are located at Bhabua. The district occupies an area of 3363 km² and has a population of 1,284,575 (as of 2001). A considerable hilly, forested area, currently infested by bandits. Kaimur district is a part of Patna division. History Kaimur district was established in 1991. It was sectioned off from the Rohtas district. The earliest evidence of human habitation in the district consists of rock paintings in the Lehda forest that date to around 20,000 years ago. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Russia's Vaygach Island. The Kaimur Range and Rohtas Plateau cover the southern part of this district. The Karmnasha and Durgawati rivers run through the district. A large forest covers part of Kaimur; it measures 1,06,300 hectares and contains the Kaimur Wildlife Sanctuary which is home to tigers, leopards and chinkaras. Rivers: Durgavati River, Karmanasa River, Kudra river. Waterfall: Karkat Waterfall, Telhar. Economy Agriculture the is the main component of the economy in the district. Rice, wheat, telhan, dalhan and maize are the main crops. Industries located in the district include Vanaspati Oil Ltd. and the Power Grid Corporation of India's high voltage direct current (HVDC) grid station at Pusauli. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Kaimur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Sub Divisions: Mohania, Bhabua Blocks: Bhabua, Ramgarh, Mohania, Durgawati, Adhaura, Bhagwanpur, Chand, Chainpur, Kudra, Rampur, Nuawon Transport Train The district has only a major station at Mohania, mostally known as "Bhabua Road" on the Howrah-New Delhi Grand Card in Mughalsarai region. The statiion code is "BBU" The main trains are * Purushottam Express, * Mahabodhi Exp(2397), * Poorva(Hawra delux) Exp, * Kalka Mail, * Jharkhand Exp, * Neelanchal Exp, * Mumbai Mail, * Doon * Chamble Exp, * Shipra Exp, * Sealdah Exp, * BudhPurnima Exp, * Asansol-Ahmedabad Exp, * Dikshabhumi Exp, * Jodhpur Exp, * Garib Nawaj Exp, * Ranchi Varanasi Exp * Ranchi Garib Rath Exp * Jharkhand swarana jayanti Exp * Gaya Chennai Exp * Ludhiyana Dhanbad Exp There is a proposed railway line which will connect from Arrah to Mundeshwari via ramgarh - Mohania - Bhabua The town is 180 km from Patna and 60 km from Varanasi by road. Other stations are Kudra, Durgawati, Pusauli Road National Highway 2 (G.T. Road) crosses through the heart of the city. National Highway 30 originates from this city and connect with the capital Patna via Arrah. Apart from these, there are also a few State Highways in the city. Mohania is connected to Bauxar via Ramgarh from the south and with Bhabua (district capital, Audhaura, Bhagwanpur) from the south. Mohania Sub-division is situated on Gaya-Mughalsarai Section of Grand Chord Railway line; the railway station is called Bhabua Road. The district headquarter is located at a distance of 14 km southward from the railway station or the G.T. Road that is Bhabua. The famous temple mundeshawari devi is situated in kaimur district.The route for this temple goes through the mohania.If someone wants to go to this temple then he should arrive at Bhabua road station first then he may take the bus to go to mundeshawari devi temple. The nearest Airport is at Varanasi. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 1,626,900 , roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 307th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 27.54 %. Kaimur has a sex ratio of 919 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 71.01 %. See also *Districts of Bihar References External links *Official government website * Kaimur Information Portal Category:Patna Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Kaimur district